Love After Death
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Before it was to late he had to tell her the truth but when he does she has a secret that she has been keeping aswell. What happens after there confessions? Come in and see.


-1

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters.

A/N- Please r and r. Want to know what you think so I could get another project out if this does good. Thank you.

'_I need to find.' _is the only thought in his mind.

He has done it. He has been victorious but with a cost. He can feel his life leaving his body. He is feeling so cold but he still needs to see her.

To feel her one more time. To kiss her and tell her how much she means to him.

To say, I love you from the heart.

Then he sees the dark figure of the girl…no woman in his heart. She looks lost but when he calls out her name she turns to look at him at that moment she begins to walk fast towards him as he does towards her.

'_She has to know. I need to tell her.' _he tells himself.

Just as they get together she falls down and he is barely able to catch her. He looks down at her pale face. She opens her eyes and stare at him. A small smile graces her pale features.

"Hi." she says weakly.

"Hi." he repeats. "Are you okay? Come on I'll walk you to the medical wing."

Just as he tries to get up she shakes her head and pulls him back to her.

"Don't leave me please. I'll be okay after we talk." she says.

"But you can…" he begins.

"I know. My faith is seal. We can do anything about it." she looks around them. "We don't have much time. (Sniff) I need to tell you something."

He begins to stroke her hair. He is memorize from those beautiful dark eyes so full of love but lacking in something else.

"I need to tell you something too." he finally says. 

"I love you." they both say at the same time.

She begins to cry when she hears him say that. His eyes start to shine again when he hears her.

"I just wish I had the guts to tell you before." he says.

"Me too." she begins to cry. "Kiss me please and promise you will never let me go."

"I promise as long as you never let me go." he says before he leans in for there first and last kiss.

-------------

There is young man walking another girl. The two red heads are heart brokenly looking for another woman with bushy brown hair and a young man with messy black hair.

They are walking around the grounds where the battle had finally ended in victory of the good guys but with the cost of many lives.

The brother and sister just hope there friends have not suffer the same faith of many of there other friends.

There in the top of a hill they see how many flowers begin to grow magically. They walk towards it curious as why it is happening.

When they get close they see a figure. When they get closer they notice it is actually two people. A man and a woman holding each other for dear life.

The red head girl gasps and hugs her older brother who begins to cry once more.

A month later a red head boy goes to visit the sight where a beautiful garden has grown. It has become bigger since the last time he was there. That dreadful hour in which he found his best friends holding each other. Dead and yet they had a peaceful look in there faces. Like they finally accomplish what they wanted to do for so long.

In the middle of this garden where the bodies where found there is no sight of life. Just ground in the shape of the two lovers.

After they where found no power on earth was able to separate the bodies. Truthfully no one had the heart to do it. They gave up there lives and there love to be victorious in the end. 

They now share the same tomb.

Just as he gets near the dirt he looks at the plaque that reads:

This place is made by the greatest power of all

The power of love.

It at this very sight that the most powerful wizard

And the brightest witch proclaim their love for each other.

Here is the place where there love became reality in death.

This garden is what there love gave us

To remember them forever.

LOVE FOR ALL ETERNITY. HARRY JAMES POTTER

AND HERMONIE JANE GRANGER.

Live in love and peace now. 

The world will miss you.

"I miss you so much my friends. I love you both." he then leaves again tears in his eyes again.


End file.
